vicyorusfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicyorus Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2015
00:07:22 Vicyorus: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 00:07:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ru4a-js4My4 00:07:50 YOUTUBE Title: The Duck Song 3 - Uploader: forrestfire101 - Duration: 03:36 - Views: 30,594,530 - Uploaded: 2010-04-02 - http://youtu.be/Ru4a-js4My4 00:08:01 https://twitter.com/Vicyorus/status/422148195150356480 00:08:03 TWITTER Text: Just noticed I hit 100 tweets, so.. huzzah, I guess? - User: Vicyorus (@Vicyorus) - Posted: January 11, 2014 00:12:18 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:17 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:32 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:38 Hello 00:17:41 !logs 00:17:41 Vicyorus: Logs can be seen here. 00:19:14 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:56 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:36 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:51 !hello 00:25:16 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:18 !hello 00:25:36 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:50 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:52 o/ 22:18:00 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:25 -!- Vicyorus has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:29 !hello 22:23:37 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:04 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:36 -!- Vicyorus has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:05 hello 22:25:12 !hello 22:26:27 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:38 !hello 22:28:46 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:49 !hello 22:28:50 Hello there 22:28:52 !hello world 22:28:53 Hello there, world 22:28:56 !logs 22:28:56 Vicyorus: Logs can be seen here. 22:38:28 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:20 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:27 !hello world 22:40:27 Hello there, world 17:18:10 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 17:18:19 -!- Vicyorus has joined Special:Chat. 17:18:23 !hello world 17:18:23 Hello there, world 17:24:57 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 17:25:03 !hello world 17:25:04 Hello there, world 17:25:05 !logs 17:25:05 Vicyorus: Logs can be seen here. 17:25:07 !updated 17:25:07 Vicyorus: The logs haven't been updated since I logged in. There are currently ~51 lines in the log buffer. 17:25:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGMpyik2Qew 17:25:22 YOUTUBE Title: https://youtube.com/devicesupport - Uploader: YouTube Help - Duration: 03:56 - Views: 14,341,020 - Uploaded: 2015-04-17 - http://youtu.be/XGMpyik2Qew 17:27:09 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 19:55:51 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 19:55:55 !hello world 19:55:56 Hello there, world 20:05:28 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:08:42 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:09:18 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:09:30 !hello world 20:09:30 Hello there, world 20:21:09 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:21:15 !hello world 20:21:20 -!- Vicyorus has left Special:Chat. 20:21:23 -!- Vicyorus has joined Special:Chat. 20:21:57 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:22:28 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:23:20 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:23:28 !hello world 20:23:28 Hello there, world 20:23:54 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:23:59 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:25:33 !hello world 20:25:33 Hello there, world 20:31:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGMpyik2Qew 20:31:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGMpyik2Qew 20:32:07 https://twitter.com/nacion/status/613806335910490112 20:32:08 TWITTER Text: None - User: La Nación (@nacion) - Posted: http://t.co/wfyGjXt4I8 pic.twitter.com/BHMgYwhh76 — La Nación (@nacion) June 24, 2015 20:32:09 TWITTER Text: None - User: La Nación (@nacion) - Posted: http://t.co/wfyGjXt4I8 pic.twitter.com/BHMgYwhh76 — La Nación (@nacion) June 24, 2015 20:32:10 TWITTER Text: None - User: La Nación (@nacion) - Posted: http://t.co/wfyGjXt4I8 pic.twitter.com/BHMgYwhh76 — La Nación (@nacion) June 24, 2015 20:32:11 TWITTER Text: None - User: La Nación (@nacion) - Posted: http://t.co/wfyGjXt4I8 pic.twitter.com/BHMgYwhh76 — La Nación (@nacion) June 24, 2015 20:32:12 TWITTER Text: None - User: La Nación (@nacion) - Posted: http://t.co/wfyGjXt4I8 pic.twitter.com/BHMgYwhh76 — La Nación (@nacion) June 24, 2015 20:32:13 TWITTER Text: None - User: La Nación (@nacion) - Posted: http://t.co/wfyGjXt4I8 pic.twitter.com/BHMgYwhh76 — La Nación (@nacion) June 24, 2015 20:32:16 TWITTER Text: None - User: La Nación (@nacion) - Posted: http://t.co/wfyGjXt4I8 pic.twitter.com/BHMgYwhh76 — La Nación (@nacion) June 24, 2015 20:58:13 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:28 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:06:55 -!- VicBot has joined Special:Chat. 20:07:02 Hola mundo 20:07:17 !hello world 20:07:18 Hello there, world 20:07:44 !updatelogs 2015 06 26